


Final battle

by boldlyanxious



Series: Disintegrate [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: After the incident with Queen Wasp, Hawkmoth figured out the identity of Ladybug. He makes a plan to defeat the heroes once and for all.
Series: Disintegrate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793230
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The rain started falling down but the plan was already in motion. Hawkmoth had not sent out an akuma for three weeks since the mixture of triumph and failure that was Miracle Queen. He no longer needed the akuma to find Ladybug. He just needed a distraction to hold up the Chat.

It had taken very little time and deduction to figure her out with all her chosen heroes lined up. It was almost too easy to locate the young hero with dark colored pigtails and bright blue eyes. The rest of the time during the break was well spent to create the perfect storm of situations to ensure he would be victorious by the time the rain cleared.

\---

Marinette was busy in her room trying to make sure her entry for the surprise competition was perfect. Gabriel Agreste had announced with a 3 week deadline. Her summer-inspired formal gown was nearing completion in time for tomorrow's 11am deadline. The winner would get all access passes to the next fashion week.

As she finished the bit of beaded embroidery she was working on she stood and stretched to loosen up. Wandering around her room she looked over all her design ideas she had planned for her design making sure she didn't miss any element that might make her entry stand out among the other contestants from lycees all over Paris.

Her room looked different covered in her design ideas rather than her dreamy classmate. When she removed the first picture of her former crush she was already crying after having Lila threaten her in the bathroom and Adrien encouraged her to do nothing about her lies. She pulled down the pictures by her bed so she didn't feel like he was watching her crying herself to sleep.

As the weeks passed, his advice was out there but Marinette was left alone. The wall of pictures came down a bit at a time, first with tears and then resignation. When the last picture came down she felt hollow. 

She had put enough clues together after Desperada to realize Adrien was Chat Noir, filling in some assumptions from Oblivio and thinking through all the other interactions left her with the belief that both boys were the same. Everything fit her theory even down to remembering that Chat had called the school the right name before pretending to be confused later. 

She had confessed love to him in and out of the mask and his answer to Marinette was the same. His love of Ladybug only allowed him to see the suit but without any crossover to his everyday Ladybug. The realization did not cause her feelings to disappear but she resigned herself to moving past a love that would not be returned in the way she needed.

Just as she was trying to decide whether to get a snack or continue her work, the akuma alert went off on her phone.

\---

Theo Barbot walked out of his favorite patisserie with his pain au chocolat and a coffee after having a rough day. His girlfriend broke up with him that morning and when he got to his studio two commissions he was counting on were cancelled. His work day did not feel inspiring or productive after that. He worked as much as he could but stopped work a few hours into the afternoon to help reset his mood. He was taking his treat to his favorite work that he had made just to feel the inspiration he had when he created the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. Even as the rain poured over his umbrella he knew this plan would help his creative process.

Rage coursed through him when he first saw the state of the statue. One of Ladybug's arms was already detached and Chat Noir was using his baton to strike it wherever he found weakness. Civilians were already recording footage of Chat Noir whaling on the statue shouting about how he deserved her love. As her head bounced off the platform and rolled along the ground tapping into Theo's foot, Alya raised her phone still live streaming as she watched Theo transform into Copycat.

\---

Adrien arrived home from a grueling photo shoot with Lila. Hours of hot lights and fake laughs. He just wanted to have a hot shower and spend some time playing video games to decompress. He wanted no time getting in and out of the shower quickly. As he was drying his hair he mindlessly checked the Lady Blog and started watching in the middle of the live stream.

He had no explanation for what he was seeing on the screen. He knew he was not destroying his lady's likeness. First guess would be a repeat Copycat akuma. That was when Theo transformed on the screen and lunged for the other Chat Noir.

"We will have to figure this out with Bugaboo. Plagg, claws out!" He said before jumping up and out the window.

\---

"That's our cue. You ready, Tikki?" The tiny god nods, brushing off cookie crumbs. "Spots on!"

Ladybug exits through the trap door and jumps to the next building on her way to the park. She barely sees the dark shape before she lands on her back, splashing a puddle all around. All the air fled from her lungs from whatever hit her gut and forced her to land in her back.

Even through the sudden pain her reflexes were already turning her on her side and working to get her feet back under her. She was on one knee and pushing up to one foot when a purple and silver shoe roughly knocked her knee with all her weight on it out from under her. She splashed back down, this time onto her belly. The muscles in her left shoulder burst in pain. Her knee and arm scraped across the roof and when her shoulder dropped the weight her chin smashed down jarring her teeth.

Ladybug lifted herself onto her arms with a groan and turned to see Hawkmoth standing over her. She had forgotten how tall he was. The rain pouring down all around them made him seem so much scarier as he leaned down and grasped both of her arms and lifted her. His foot moved onto her yoyo as he lifted her, pinning it to the roof and kicking it to the ground once it detached from her side. He didn't put her feet on the ground, holding her up with a hand around each bicep he gave an evil smirk as she kicked her legs uselessly, unable to reach him. She looked up at him, shocked, as he said "Hello Ladybug. Or do you prefer Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mayura watched from the shadows as the three Chat Noirs fought each other in front of their statue and the broken Ladybug statue not knowing how close the display of her was showing the truth of what was happening on the roof above. Mayura looked down at the video feed to time the next planned move. On the screen she saw Hawkmoth knock the young hero back down. Mayura moved on to the next step. As she climbed up to the rooftop a red spotted yoyo crashed down where she had been standing.

\---

Chat Noir was fighting furiously against Copycat and the unknown Chat Noir. He jumped onto the statue of himself to put in a quick call to Ladybug and get her on the way. Since she didn't answer he jumped back into the fight, knowing she was already transformed and on the way.

Planning his next move was tricky. He extended his baton and caught the copy and the triplet on either end of his baton. He spun around lifting them both before dropping them into separate heaps. He put himself on the ground near one of them. 

As they both stood up he turned to Copycat and said, "We should work together to get his miraculous so Hawkmoth will have to give us both what he promised."

"Purr-fect plan." Copycat agreed. 

They charged the Triplet Chat and knocked him down. Copycat pulled the ring off and waited for Triplet Chat to transform back. Chat Noir worked quickly before his ploy was discovered. Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down on him as he saw a blue feather float out as he ripped off the bell.

He barely had time to realize that the presence of an amok meant Triplet Chat was a sentimonster. Before Copycat could work that out Chat Noir hit him in the face with his baton and knocked him over while he was dazed. Holding his arms down Chat Noir moved quickly to find his akumatized item. He had no paper in his pocket and no sucker stick between his teeth. He pulled the bell and the ring copies from the Copycat before he was shoved off. Copycat was moving away from Chat Noir. Chat grabbed his tail belt in a desperate attempt to keep the upper hand until he located his partner.

The belt released causing Copycat to stumble forward. The buckle smashed into the ground releasing the butterfly. Copycat melted into Theo his belt rematerializing under the shirt. Chat Noir was giddy at finishing off two opponents by himself he went to explain what happened to a very confused Theo when they both looked to locate a terrified scream from the rooftops.

Lightning lit the sky behind the building showing Hawkmoth holding a terrified Ladybug up by her arms. Her feet kicked out but she was unable to reach the man holding her. They saw something red get kicked off the roof and fall to the ground as Ladybug froze at something Hawkmoth said to her. They were too far away to see all the color drain from her face at his revelation.

Chat Noir ran to get the yoyo that fell. It was slightly open on the ground so Chat pulled out Kaalki's glasses hoping to come up with a brilliant plan. He looked up and saw Mayura approaching the pair, already on the roof. He extended his baton to get up to the roof and kicked her before she could reach them. As he kicked out he swung his baton under Hawkmoth's feet to destabilize him. Hawkmoth merely laughed as he jumped over the baton.

"Did you want this?" He mocked, holding out the girl. "I will trade you for your ring. I'll just need to take her earrings first."

Without answering Chat slammed the baton down aiming for Hawkmoth's arms but they were no longer where the baton hit. Hawkmoth melted away quickly but dropped Ladybug and his cane in the process. He grabbed her wrist before she could fully escape and knocked her legs out from under her with his foot. She turned without thinking and brought the heels of her feet on either side of his wrist to break his hold on her wrist.

She flipped her legs up over her head to get to her feet just in time to see Mayura grab at Chat Noir. Ladybug grabbed Hawkmoth's cane and flung it at Mayura. Mayura caught the cane and simultaneously thrashed her fan at the girl. Ladybug allowed the blow to land so she could get in range. She grabbed Mayura's arm and used her other hand to shove her back down, forcing the woman to the ground.

Mayura rolled out of the throw back to her feet. Hawkmoth was now by her side retrieving the cane from Mayura as they stalked towards the heroes. Chat Noir quickly handed Ladybug her yoyo. Together the heroes stood opposite the pair.

"Turn over your miraculous now." Demanded Ladybug "You have no idea of what the consequences of using a miraculous wish could be."

"I'm willing to find out. It's hopeless to resist. We both know who you are; you have no place to hide." Countered Hawkmoth.

Mayura turned to address Chat Noir. "Help us and we can help you. Knowing the identity of the girl you love is what you have always wanted. We will return both of our miraculous. We even repaired the peacock. Allow us access to the miraculouses you two wield and by the end of the night we will give you all four of the miraculouses."

For a second Chat Noir froze, wanting to imagine all the possibilities with none of the consequences. How easy it would be to give in tonight and have this fight finished once and for all and to finally know his Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

"That would be cool but then I'd miss out on this great cat fight." Chat Noir called back as he extended his baton and charged. The villains scattered from the baton aimed at their heads. Mayura jumped to the next building Chat Noir chased after her. Ladybug sent out her yoyo and caught Mayura by the leg knocking her to the ground.

She turned just in time to zip her yoyo around in a circle to prevent Hawkmoth's cane from hitting her. She did a backflip out of the way and aimed her yoyo for Hawkmoth's legs. He danced back away from the string but stuck his cane in the middle of it. The momentum wrapped up the yoyo and pulled both weapons out of their hands until they clattered down onto the roof and kept spinning right off the edge.

Chat Noir took another swing at Mayura that glanced off her shoulder. Instead of running away from the blows she suddenly rushed at Chat Noir even as the next blow hit her ribs. She shoved her fan in his face blocking his vision. Using that brief distraction she kicked the back of one knee just enough to make him stumble while his hands were still after the fan in his eyes. 

As he righted himself he realized she was already two rooftops away. He chased after her. She bounced once more and then disappeared from sight. Chat was there barely a second later but he didn't see which way she went.

Ladybug skipped her shocked feeling as her magical weapon pulled from her grasp and fell off the roof. She jumped to tackle Hawkmoth as soon as the weapon left her fingers. They both had magical protection but Hawkmoth was a much larger person and seemed to have some fighting skills. Her quick reflexes and the element of surprise were her only advantages. As they landed on the ground with her on top Ladybug saw Mayura returning to the roof seemingly having lost Chat Noir on the way. The pair rolled over in the scuffle. Ladybug was attempting to guide them away from Mayura and desperately looking around for a back up plan.

The rolling stopped with Ladybug on top. She smiled in victory as she punched Hawkmoth in the face before he could throw her off him. She reached her hand down to his miraculous. As she began to pull it off she saw the magic start to fade away. Bright light and skin started to show as his mask was coming off. Light also was showing on his arms and legs.

It all disappeared as Mayura wrapped her arms in a lock around Ladybug's arms holding them back. Ladybug struggled but could not do anything to release the hold, one arm wrapped over her shoulder and the other went under but she could feel Mayura's hands linked securely behind her shoulders.

Ladybug could only look down as Hawkmoth was already fully back in his costume having pushed the brooch back in place. Tears started to come to her eyes as she looked around in desperation. She kicked her legs trying to reach Hawkmoth. When he just watched she tried to push against Mayura. Nothing helped. Mayura pushed a foot into the back of her knee. When it buckled and the knee landed, Mayura put her foot on the back of her leg to hold it down. Ladybug's eyes locked on Chat Noir's knowing he was too many rooftops away to help her.

\---

Chat Noir had chased Mayura and lost her among the rooftops. He looked around for a moment before giving up and heading back to regroup. As he looked back to where his Lady was he saw Hawkmoth reaching to take her earrings as Mayura restrained her. He was too late.

He started to drop to his knees but he felt something in his pocket. Without even stopping to think or plan he activated Kaalki and teleported right onto Hawkmoth. Chat had his baton swinging as he exited the portal. Hawkmoth stumbled from the surprise blows right into Ladybug and Mayura. The three fell down in a tangle of limbs.

Ladybug reached her hand out when she was freed from Mayura's hold and grasped the butterfly miraculous again, even while they were all still falling down. This time she pulled it all the way before either villain saw what she was doing. Mayura had fallen on top and was just back on her feet when Chat's baton knocked her flat onto her back. He was reaching down and pulling off the peacock brooch as she landed.

The heroes stood and watched as Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur detransformed in front of them. A door creaked open and the sound of many feet running caused the heroes to turn. Paris police had seen the fight and were waiting in the stairwell for the end of the battle. They ran out and arrested the designer and his assistant quickly.

Flashes and shouts were coming from reporters who were excited to get the scoop after the heroes' victory. The heroes were numb except for the feeling of exhaustion that was seeping in to their battered bodies. Realization that the battle was over was sinking in. The cameras followed a civilian approaching as she produced Ladybug's yoyo and handed it to her.

Ladybug turned to her partner to tell her partner how happy she was that Hawkmoth was defeated but she looked into the eyes and whispered, "Your father?"

Chat opened his mouth to respond but he caught the words with a garbled sound from his throat. He swallowed them down, "How long have you known who I am?"

"I figured it out a couple months ago. I didn't mean to; I just suddenly saw clues that could only mean you."

"What clues? I did my best to be careful."

"Aspik. Also, oblivio made more sense. But I've had time to see everything more clearly. There are several cases that seem so much more obvious in hindsight."

"You know me. Hawkmoth is defeated. Now you can tell me who you are, my Lady."

" No. I can't. I'm not ready for that."

"You always said we would reveal when it was all over. What changed? I had no idea about my father. I don't even see him much "

"I have no concerns about your loyalty to Ladybug. If anything you are too loyal to the idea of her. You only see the suit. Under it all I am not what you want. Not who you want. We should not do this in front of these cameras. And you need to be ready as a civilian. They will be coming to you with questions. Meet me tonight at our spot. 9pm."

As if knowing what was needed the amok and butterfly flew near to ladybug. She captured then in her yoyo and purified them. Ladybug looked at the cameras before throwing her yoyo into the air with a shout of "miraculous ladybug!" As the light flashes the ladybugs across the sky erasing the damage of the battle the rain stopped as if the magic willed it.

"You are a great friend and a wonderful partner. I care about you, Chat." She squeezed his hand before speaking louder to address the cameras. "That is all for now. We will be able to make a statement later but for now, Ladybug out."

"But not enough." He muttered as her yoyo string attached and pulled her away. He gave a salute to the press before extending his baton to take him back to his civilian life.


End file.
